Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/P
P *P.A.M. Kagamine *Pa Tonbe Nan Men Moun Dyab La (Don't Fall into the Hands of the Devil) *Pac of Death *Pac-Man *Pacemaker *Pacifist War Song - 1917 *Pack *Pack Rat *Pacman Glitch *Pact, The *Pact With the Devil *Padded Walls & a Steel Door *Page, The *Pages, The *Pain Isn't Real *Pain Isn't Real: Part Two *Pain *Pain of Lingering Life, The *Pain the Reaper *Painful Memories *Painful Reminder, A *Painted Christmas, A *Painter From Queens, A *Painting, The *Painting in the Attic, The *Painting of Nightmares *Pal Pal *Pal Pal: A Coincidence and Truth of Pal Pal *Pale *Pale Face, The *Pale Luna *Pandoro *Panic Room, The *Panzerfaust Theory, The *Papa John's Killer *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: Ripped to Shreds *Paper Mario: The Incoming Doom *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Paper Route *Papercut *Papercuts *Papercuts (Aka The Failed Human Experiments) *Papercuts (Remastered Edition) *Paperface *Paradise *Parallel Being, The *Paralysis *Paralyzed *Paralyzed Dream *Paranoia *Paranoid *Paranormal, The *Paranormal Experience *Paranormal Experiments *Paranormal Premises *Paranormal Voodoo Doll *Parasect *Parasite *Parasite, The *Parasite..., The *Parasite (By Flierssss), The *Paranormal Premises *Paranormal Premises R *Parent's Love, A *Paranioa, The *Paris *Parrot, The *Part of the 5.3% *Partnership *Partners No More *Party Girl *Party Of Ages, The *Pascal the Butcher *Pass it On *Pasta movies *Pass Me On *Passenger, The *Passing Through *Passout Game, The *Pasta of Pasta, The *Pasta Maze, The *Pasta Monsters *Patch of Grass on Route 2, The *Path, The *Path of God, The *Paths, The *Paths Divergent *Patient, The *Patient 000013 *Patient 1: Black or Red? *Patient 2: Numbers *Patient 3: To Be Honest *Patient 4: Illusions *Patient 88 *Patient No. 0017983 *Patriarch's Poem, The *Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse, The *Patterns *Paulie's Puppy *Pawn Legion, The *Pawn Shop Puzzle. The *Payphone, The *PBS Freakout *Peace Advocate, The *Peace and Quiet *Peacoat Man, The *Pearl.avi *Pedestrians *Peephole, The *Peer Review *Peering into Another World *Pen, The *Pen-Man *Pendant, The *Pendulum *Pennhurst Asylum *Penta Man *Pentagram *Penumbra: My World *People Upstairs, The *Perfect *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Circle *Perfect Dark *Perfect Existence, The *Perfect Machine, The *Perfect Neighbors, The *Perfect Routine, A *Perfect Video Game, The *Perfect Video Game, The *Perfect World, The *Perfection of Nova *Perfectionist *Perfectown *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Perhaps Only a Coincidence *Perilous Secrets *Peripheral Vision *Perish Song *Persona *Persona3: The Haunting *Personality Molding *Perspective *Persuaded *Pestilence *Peter *Peter's House *Petrified Pearl *Pets *Petville Death *Phantom of Majora's Mask *Pharaoh's Curse, The *Philadelphia Experiment, The *Phillip's Diner *Phineas' Suicide *Phineas and Ferb Lost Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *Phone *Phone, The *Phone.avi *Phone Call, The *Phone Charger, The *Phone Emulator, The *Phoning the Beast *Photos, The *Photographs, The *Photograph, The *Photonic *Photoslash *Phu Bai Figure, The *Physics of Hell, The *Pianist, The *Piano, The *Pick up the Phone *Picking up Courtney *Pickman's Model *Pichu's Fate *Picture Curse, The *Picture in the House, The *Pictures of the Past *Picture on the Wall *Pie Is the Fore of Life *Piece of Hell, A *Piecing It Together *Pig Day *Pigman *Piggyback *Pikachu Dies *Pikachu, Where are You? *Pikachu's Scream *Pikcell *Pikmin *Pikmin: Part One *Pikmin's Dark Secret *Pile of Blankets, The *Pile of Photographs, A *Pile of Photographs II: Deadly Retaliation, A *Pilgrim in Cyberspace, A *Pill, The *Pillars *Pillowcase, The *Pinata, The *Pinch of Salt, A *Pine Barrens, The *Pingu's Dream *Pingu: Lost Episode *Pink Beret, The *Pink Monster, The *Pinkamina Condition, The *Pirate Frimsalyssjs.wmv *Pit and the Pendulum, The *Pitch Black Ritual *Pixel Tears *PKEMON- The Violet Islands *Plague Doctor *Plague Doctor, The *Plague of Equestria *Plain, The *Plain Room, The *Plan, The *Plane Flight *Plants VS Zombies *Plastic Surgery *Plateau *Platform Of Afterlife *Platinum *Play *Play It Again *Play or Die *Play Something *Play This Game . exe *Play with Me *Play With Me *Play With Me! *Player *Playground.avi *Playground, The *Playing God *Playing With Sound *Playing the Part *Playmate *Playtime *Please, Don't Look Away *Please, Why? *Please *Please Come *Please Cry *Please Do Not Save The Game *Please Don't Let Me Sleep *Please Don't Look *Please Follow Me *Please God Wake Me Up *Please Help Me *Please, Help Me *PLEASE READ *Please Wait *Please, Wake Up *Please, Why? *Plot Holes *PLU Black Eyed Kid *Plush Dog, The *PM Mutation of 1997, The *Pocket by ManufacturerINC, The *Pocket Change *Pocket Full of Gold *Poe-ets Nightmare, The *Poe Readings *Poem For Love *Poem For Reality *Poem For Mother, A *Poem of He Who Lurks, The *Poem of Jeff the Killer *Poem of MrCreepyPasta, The *Poem of the Forgotten *Poemata Minora, Volume II *Pofv.txt *Point Lookout *Pointing Ninja of Xi, The *Pointing Ninja of Xi 2, The *Poison *Poke Flute *Pokeball Transporter System, The *POKEMON! *Pokemon *Pokemon "Game of Tag" Blue *Pokemon - An Adventurer's Dream *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Black and White: Midnight Ash *Pokémon Blank *Pokemon Blood Edition *Pokemon Bloody Ruby *Pokemon Blue *Pokemon Blue: Level-up to 101 *Pokemon Broken Blue *Pokemon Burning Gold *Pokemon Creepy Black on Nintendo *Pokemon Creepy Black 2 *Pokemon Crystal: A Call *Pokemon Cursed Diamond *Pokemon Dark Emerald *Pokemon Dark Red *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Dead Channel *Pokemon Demonic Green *Pokemon Dusk *Pokemon Eerie Gold *Pokemon Embodied Green *Pokemon FireRed: Love Me *Pokemon Eerie Emerald *Pokemon Eerie Gold *Pokemon Fire Dead *Pokemon Forgotten Yellow *Pokémon Glitch - Pikachu's Scream *Pokemon Gone Green *Pokemon Green: The Beginning *Pokemon HG/SS Easter Egg *Pokemon Hollow *Pokemon Isn't Real, Right? *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon Lost Silver 2 *Pokemon Lost Silver: Continuation *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Creepy Happy Mask Buddha *Pokemon Nightmare *Pokemon Obsidian Black *Pokemon Pinwheel Village *Pokemon Plague *Pokemon PoisonPurple *Pokemon Red *Pokemon Revolution *Pokemon Ruby *Pokemon Scary Red *Pokemon Shadow Unit: Nightmares *Pokemon Silver *Pokemon Snap *Pokemon Snap Beauty *Pokemon Tainted Red *Poke'mon: The Displeased *Pokemon War Theory *Pokemon Wounded Silver *Pokemon XD 77345 *Pokemon XD: Burning Lugia *Pokemon ZKhan *Polar Express Theory *Polar Reversal *Polaris *Polaroid Camera, The *Poliwhirl *Polly the Staring Dolly *Poltergeist *Polybius *Polybius CreepyPasta *Polybius Curse, The *Polybius Experience - Wiped Memories *Pony Centipede, The *Pooh Bear Man *Poor Rival *Poostman, The *Pop *Pop Ups *Porsche, The *Portal: Mourning *Portal Playtime *Portal Purgatory *Portal Theory *Portal: Who Really Cut The Cake? *Portal 2 Caroline *Portal 2 Creepypasta *Portal 2 Intro *Portal 2: No Escape *Portal 2: The Truth *Portrait of Roisin Dhu *Possessed *Possible Abduction *Postman Pat *Post Office, The *Post-Apocalyptic Adventure Time *Post-Mortem PhotographyP *Potty Mouth *Pound of Gold *Pot Trip *Power of Words, The *Power Rangers Lost Episode: The Hidden Ranger *Powerpuff Girls Origin *PMD: Explorers Of Death V2 *Prank Me *Practically Deserved It *Precious *Precipice *Predator *Predicament, A *Predictive Illuminati Card Game *Pregnancy *Prehistoric Rain *Prelude Pathétique *Premature Burial, The *President, The *Prevent Utopia *Prevention of Evoulution *Preview.rar *Prey *Price of Immortality, The *Prime Material *Primeval *Primordial *Primordial Dream *Princess *Principal, The *Princeton Project *Prison, The *Prison Break *Prisoner, The *Prisoner 959 *Private Caller *Private's Dread, A *Private James Masterson *Pro ana messed up *Procedures *Professor Layton and the Devil's Box *Profile Pic *Profile Picture, The *Progress Made *Project Eeveelution *Project Nightmare *Project Operator *Project X51 *Project Zalgo *Projekt II: Ertrag *Prom Dress, The *Prom Night *Promise, A *Promise, The *Promise Fulfilled, A *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Prophet, The *Prophetic Monolith, The *Proprietor, The *Protect Me *Protective Hold *Protector, The *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? *Providence *Proxies *Proxy *Psi Doomsday *Psycho *Psychotic Christmas *Psycho-Noire *Psycho-Noire Encounter *Psycho...Why? *Psychological Shipwreck, A *Psychopathic Theory *Psychosis *PSX *Puddle: Downpour, The *Pukwudgie *Pulled Down The Stairs *Puppet The *Puppetmaster's Regime, The *Puppetmaster's Regime - Act II, The *Pumpkin Hill *Pumpkin Pancakes *Pumpkin Seed Cranberry Biscotti *Punched-Out!! *Pure Innocence *Purloined Letter, The *Purple Aura, The *Purple Lilac *Purpose *Purse, The *Pursuit, The *Puzzle Box *Puzzling Fate *Pyro's Face Category:Meta